Vuelve a mi
by Alu-Nana
Summary: -Eres Tom Riddle, eres Voldemort, eres el maldito hombre al que amo-. Le grito Hermione para segundos después ser aprisionada por sus fuertes brazos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Su cabello castaño se movía al compás del viento. Sus ojos brillaban mostrando un fin de emociones, entre todo eso podía ver aquel brillo característico de una persona que ama a su pareja con todo el corazón. La sonrisa de la que sus labios eran dueños era signo de que no habría nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

-_Tom-._

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su figura, el vestido que conformaba el uniforme escolar se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se extendía hacia él, invitándolo a que la tomara y cambiara el futuro que el destino le deparaba. Lo invitaba a un futuro en donde estaba seguro de que sería feliz. Con ella.

-_Tom-._

Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Era ella. Años sin verla, sin poder apreciar todo lo que representaba, sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ese calor que lograba calentarlo, que lograba sacarlo del frio invierno del que era preso.

-_Tom… Te amo-_

Se despertó con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Hacía años que no soñaba con ella, en algún momento de su vida llego a pensar que la había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus ser, en lo más profundo de su alma. Después de unos minutos noto que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, posiblemente aquello era la causa de que lo hubieran sacado de aquel sueño y aquella palabra que salía de los tentadores labios de la chica. La paz que por un momento había llegado a su vida se evaporo en cuanto los golpes se hicieron nuevamente presentes. Se levantó y abrió con fuerza la puerta a la vez que demostraba lo enojado que se encontraba. Lucius Malfoy se encogió ante su seño pero estaba seguro de que con la noticia que le daría volvería a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para venir a molestarme, Lucius-. La manera en que su señor arrastraba las palabras sólo consiguió que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-Mi señor-. Lucius hizo una reverencia antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que podrían cambiar el destino del mundo mágico.- Hemos capturado a Potter y sus perros falderos.

La reacción de su señor lo dejo helado. La sonrisa que mostraba no podía considerarse normal. La maldad exhalaba por cada poro de su piel y justo en el momento en el que los ojos de su señor se tornaban rojos con un inusual brillo de diversión fue cuando tubo compasión del trio de chiquillos que tenía encerrados en las mazmorras, bueno, eso ya era problema de ellos mientras él volviera a tener su posición ante Lord Voldemort nada importaba.

-Maravilloso, maravilloso-. Susurraba Voldemort para si antes de volver a posar su atención en su seguidor.- Reúne a todos en el salón principal, es tiempo de que Potter aprenda que es imposible vencerme-. Con una sonrisa todavía más perturbadora que la anterior volvió a adentrarse a su habitación.

Por fin después de tantos años tenía a Potter en sus manos. Una sensación de placer lo inundo y se sintió renovado de energías, ahora el mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, serían testigos de lo poderoso que en verdad era. Temblarían y se arrodillarían ante él como el ser superior que era. Nadie se opondría a su palabra pero, principalmente, se encargaría de que todo impuro y mestizo tomara su lugar en el mundo, estarían en el sitio donde deberían de estar desde el momento en que nacieron, sirviendo a seres como él, seres que si tenían permitido poseer la magia en todo su esplendor. Con una tranquilidad muy rara de él se vistió con las prendas que lo diferenciaban de sus seguidores. Una vez listo se encamino a la salida del cuarto para tomar rumbo a donde lo esperaban, era tiempo de que lo proclamara como el líder del mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El trio de oro se encontraba en las mohosas mazmorras. Harry y Ron se encontraban en una celda cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la mansión mientras que Hermione había sido recluida en la celda más alejada de la luz. Sin su cerebro a los chicos les sería imposible escapar de aquel lugar y es que para nadie era un secreto de que ellos seguían vivos gracias a la castaña. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, los habían capturados y sin ningún remordimiento los habían entregado a los mortifagos con la esperanza de que les dieran alguna recompensa por entregar a tan grandes personajes. Una vez pisaron el piso de la mansión Malfoy los tres estudiantes de Gryffindor fueron torturados siendo Hermione la que más había sufrido llegando al grado de desmayarse.

El chirrido de una puerta les alerto que alguien se adentraba a las mazmorras. La desesperación empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de los integrantes masculinos del trio dorado, no sabían lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante pero tenían en cuenta que tenían que salir de aquel lugar así fuera lo último que hicieran. Hermione se había con aquel ruido, no necesito analizar demasiado las cosas para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Ella era la que corría más riesgo después de Harry y la marca que le había hecho Bellatrix en su brazo era la prueba. Ignorante del plan que sus amigos se encontraban planeando trato de volver a tener control de su cuerpo pero ninguno de sus intentos fracasaron por lo que simplemente decidió esperar a que aquel que había ingresado realizara lo que venía a decir.

Una sombra se proyectó sobre los dos muchachos. Hermione intentaba ver más su celda se encontraba lo bastante alejada. Peter Pettigrew se mostró ante ellos con una gigante sonrisa. Harry solo pudo apretar sus puños y sellar sus labios, aquel hombre era el causante de sus desgracias, él había entregado a sus padres sin consideración alguna. El pequeño hombre abría la celda para segundos después lanzarles un hechizo que los uniría a él mientras duraba el camino hasta su señor, obligo a los chicos a seguirlo, fueron por Hermione y posteriormente se encaminaron a la salida de aquel lugar. Al contrario de sus amigos, la castaña no había sido atada al hombre, tal vez por la incompetencia de este o porque al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica considero que no tendría la suficiente fuerza para tratar de escapar de él. Peter seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, por fin podía decir que había escogido al bando ganador y que aquella supuesta traición que había hecho a sus amigos debía de ser tomada en cuenta como una acción con favorables resultados. Todos cambiarían de opinión respecto a él, después de todo él había traído de regreso a su señor. Lo único que faltaba es que el chico Potter muriera para que el reinado del mago tenebroso comenzara. Sí todo marchaba perfectamente.

Harry observaba al hombre que camina delante de él y con una sola mirada a su compañero pelirrojo decidieron poner en marcha el plan. Se alejaron todo lo que el hechizo vinculante les permitía para segundos después dejarse ir contra el hombre en una maravillosa tacleada, entre los dos trataron de mantener al hombre en el suelo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Hermione miraba con asombro a sus dos amigos, con una sola mirada supo rápidamente que es lo que estaba pasando pero se negaba a seguir un plan del que no estaba segura que funcionaria. Sus amigos podían llegar a tener grandes ideas pero la mayoría del tiempo ningunas de ellas funcionabas. Harry y Ron le vieron irritados, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que la chica tenía que hacer.

-Vamos, Hermione ¡Corre!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, ella simplemente no podía irse y dejarlos a su suerte en aquel lugar a su suerte. Pero llega un momento en la vida de cada persona en que los demás empiezan a tomar decisiones por nosotros, lo vemos como una liberación en un principio pero en cuanto pasan los días llega el arrepentimiento y entendemos solo nosotros somos los que debemos manejar nuestra vida. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ella no dejaría a sus amigos. Nunca.

-¡Lárgate ya!-. Grito Ron y con cierta renuencia la empujo para darle los ánimos y que se largara de ahí, lo más probable es que nunca más la volviera a ver y que el no confesarle lo que sentía por ella sería algo de lo que se arrepintiera, lo sabía, pero había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en esos momentos.

Tropezando, Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para después salir corriendo como si el mismo a estuviera persiguiendo, que sería lo mismo que si los mortifagos se llegaban a enterar que había escapado. Todavía recordaba la verde mirada que Harry le había dedicado, la determinación estaba ahí y aprovecharía que se encontraba en el cuartel de los secuaces de Voldemort para tratar de encontrar una manera de ayudar a sus amigos. No los dejaría allí. Antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo escucho como Colagusano se quejaba de los chicos y le gritaba que se detuviera, claro, ella no le hizo el menor caso. Aun sabiéndose medianamente libre la chica no se sentía completamente segura, sus amigos, casi hermanos, habían quedado a merced de un estúpido hombre que sólo sabía seguir órdenes y ella recorría pasillos con la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún mortifagos, uno que quizás quisiera divertirse con ella. Tembló ante esto.

Peter Pettigrew observo como la chica se alejaba. Su amo lo mataría. Con un gran esfuerzo logro quitarse a los mocosos de encima de él trato de seguirla pero había sido demasiado tarde, la chica había escapado y él tendría que enfrentarse la ira de su señor. Dejaría a los traidores, a la causa de su señor, en la sala donde le habían ordenado que los llevara y después se iría a buscar a la sangre sucia antes de que alguien más la encontrara y terminara con ella. El señor oscuro nunca le perdonaría el que alguien más hubiera hecho lo que él quería hacer. Ahora era un hombre con una nueva misión, una que espera cumplir según lo planeado y lo más importante, sin que nadie se enterara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Con la respiración entrecortada la castaña fue deteniéndose poco a poco para finalmente darse cuenta que había parado en un pasillo completamente desierto, lo más probable es que todo ser que habitara en aquella mansión se encontraran reunidos con su señor esperando por sus amigos. _Sus amigos._ Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlos de aquel problema y si salían ilesos mejor, aunque esto último lo dudaba. Cuando su respiración hubo regresado a la normalidad recorrió aquel pasillo buscando alguna salida o un lugar seguro donde podría comenzar a planear el rescate de Harry y Ron.

_-Hermione-_

La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre ser susurrado, por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos y con algo de esperanza se giró pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío que aquel pasillo le proporcionaba. Tratando de ignorar el escalofrió que le recorrió al saberse sola siguió con su objetivo de encontrar una habitación adecuada para sus propósitos.

_-Hermione-_

Nuevamente su nombre se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. Se sobresaltó cuando una puerta se abrió causando gran estruendo al ser golpeada con una de las paredes, asustada llego a pensar que la habían encontrado pero de igual manera que la primera vez que escucho que le llamaban no había nadie. Siendo una chica con una curiosidad insana se adentró a aquella habitación que parecía ser la única dispuesta a recibirla.

_-Hermione-_

Aquello ya le estaba empezando a resultar de lo más extraño. No era nada normal que susurraran al viento tu nombre. De cierta forma resultaba sospechoso que en esa ¨casa¨ precisamente fuera donde tuviera que darse su momento paranormal, sólo a elle le pasaban esas cosas. A pesar de que la magia formaba parte de su vida cotidiana no encontraba la lógica en aquella situación. Con un poco más de su caracterizada valentía recorrió la estancia con una calma anormal para esos tiempos de guerra. Parecía que se encontraba en una pequeña biblioteca con varias mesitas para tomar el té. Dejando de lado el té se dirigió a uno de los estantes, algún libro tendría que ayudarla. Una extraña fuerza la lanzo lejos de su objetivo y salió proyectada al lado opuesto de la estancia. _MALFOY_. El apellido golpeo fuertemente en su mente y rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que todo en aquel lugar estaría protegido por encantamientos. Algo desmotivada decidió que lo mejor sería abandonar la habitación y buscar otra solución a sus problemas. Al llegar a la salida se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no mostraba intenciones de abrirse. Bien, un problema más a su lista por situaciones a solucionar. _Tal vez podría tratar de quitar las protecciones a los libreros._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lord Voldemort camina a paso tranquilo, sabía a donde se dirigía y por lo mismo mantenía ese ritmo. Potter bien podría morirse de la desesperación tratando de encontrar algún plan, o descuido, que le ayudara a librar de su encuentro, pero en esta ocasión el líder de la oscuridad había pensado en todo y ya no existía alguna esperanza para ese chiquillo. Ya era hora de que terminaran lo que hace 17 años habían iniciado. En esta ocasión no habría un molesta sangre sucia que interrumpiera sus planes. Todo culminaría esa noche y a quien osara interrumpirle sufriría su ira como nunca antes la había hecho presente. Estando a sólo un par de pasillo de llegar a su destino y por fin proclamarse como el único vencedor fue cuando vio al inútil de Colagusano abría y cerraba puertas. Supo que algo había pasado y no precisamente beneficioso para él.

-Colagusano-. La fría voz de su amo recorrió todo su regordete cuerpo, tembló al pensar en que sería descubierto. En un acto de valentía, muy rara en él, quedo d frente a frente al señor oscuro.

-¿Si, amo?-. Pero como no todo es duradero aquella valentía que en un principio había sentido se esfumo tan rápido como conecto sus ojos con Voldemort y al final la voz le salió pequeña y chillona. Ante esto su señor frunció el señor con desagrado.

-Explícame ¿qué es lo que se supone que haces?-. La tranquilidad en la voz de Lord Voldemort le indico del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, por un momento pensó en mentir pero sabía que eso sólo le traería más problemas de los que ya tenía encima.

-La… la chica… la chica ha escapado-. El ambiente se volvió frio y tenso, la opresión de la magia de su señor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

-Más te vale encontrarla si no quieres que te mate de una maldita vez-. Dijo en siseos el hombre mientras observaba la manera en que su subordinado salía corriendo a cumplir con lo que con amenazas le había ordenado.

Se pasó sus manos por su oscuro cabello y sus azules ojos empezaron a tornase de un color rojizo. Mataría aquel que le hubiera encomendado a esa estúpida rata que llevara a los mocosos ante su presencia. Sin moverse todavía de aquel pasillo volvió a pensar en _ella_, el recuerdo de su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, a tal grado de llegar a percibirlo en el aire. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver a encerrarla en lo más profundo de su mente, en eso momentos lo que menos necesitaba eran distracciones. Una vez con sus cinco sentidos en alerta pudo darse cuenta de cómo una de las puertas se cerraba con una fuerza impropia. Sonrió al saber que había localizado a la presa que Colagusano había dejado escapar. Al parecer la chiquilla quería rescatar a sus amigos. Bueno, no veía nada de malo el desahogarse un rato con ella, una buena sesión de tortura lograría calmar el enojo que los inútiles de sus hombres le causaba. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la habitación. _Bien esto será divertido._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_-Hermione-._

Había terminado de quitar el último hechizo protector cuando volvió a escuchar que la nombraban. Decidió ignorarlo, no tomarle la importancia que debió de haberle dado, y centrarse en lo bellos libros que había liberado.

_-Hermione-._

Fue en ese último susurro que se dio cuenta de que el sonido se centraba en uno de los libros de la parte más alta del librero pegado a la puerta. Con la valentía que caracterizaba a su casa se acercó con toda la determinación de averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, al diablo con ignorar lo que sucedía. Un hermoso libro rojo escarlata era el que le llamaba, le sorprendió que el lomo se encontrara grabado con su nombre. Con su curiosidad incrementada tomo el libro, un delicado brillo azul la cubrió. Hermione no lo noto. Con delicadeza lo abrió y descubrió que el libro sólo tenía unas cuantas palabras escritas.

-_Busca cambiar mi destino para unirme contigo-. _Pronuncio en voz alta la chica.- ¿Pero qué es esto?-. Se preguntó Hermione al momento en que las palabras se desvanecían para dar paso a un nombre muy distinto al suyo.- Tom Marvolo Riddle-. Dijo en voz alta y al igual que el pasado enunciado desapareció. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquello era un hechizo.

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta explotaba con un _Bombarda. _Con miedo observo al hombre que se encontraba parado en el marco de la entrada. Pulcramente vestido su presencia se imponía y fue entonces que Hermione se supo sin salida. Sintió un ligero quemón en la mano que sostenía el libro para después soltarlo. Le había quemado y si lo hubiera sostenido más en esos momentos estaría ardiendo junto al objeto. Asombrada por lo sucedido se olvidó de la presencia del misterioso hombre, que en aquellos instantes se adentraba a la estancia con la mirada clavada en la chica.

Lord Voldemort no salía de su asombro. Era _ella_, estaba seguro. Por un momento se sintió transportado a su época de estudiante, pero más precisamente en esos momentos en que su vida estaba embriagada por la chica de risos castaños. Se atrevía a decir que no había cambiado en nada, tal vez lo único diferente eran los cardenales que adornaban su piel y la sangre que descendía por su cuerpo. Su mente se negaba a creer que lo que sus ojos veían pero su magia era la que daba credibilidad a lo que presencia, reconocía la presencia de Hermione. Cuando el fuego se empezó a propagar fue que recordó que era lo que se quemaba. El entendimiento nació en él y de inmediato supo que era lo que pasaría. Tenía que evitarlo. Evitaría todo lo pasado y empezaría todo desde el presente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la varita cuando las llamas comenzaron a envolver a la castaña.

Hermione hubiera querido haber correr a la salida en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. Hubiera deseado nunca haber tomado aquel libro. Sentía como parte de su ropa comenzaba a quemarse, su piel se sentía caliente, tal pareciera que la quemaban en la hoguera. Podía escuchar a alguien gritarle que saliera de ahí. En verdad le hubiera gustado hacerle caso. Llego el momento en que el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones y la vista se le fue nublando. Lo último de lo que logro ser consiente fue del de unos ojos rojos que la miraban con horror.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom sintió como la chica caía desmayada, y con más heridas de las que tenía, en sus brazos y supo que no podría hacer nada por cambiar su pasado. Todo seguiría igual y al final se quedaría solo, como siempre. Con la chica en brazos, Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación. Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de llegar a su habitación vio como Colagusano se acercaba a él.

-Señor-. Dijo el hombre tratando de quitarle a la chica de sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que hacer inútil?-. la pregunta atravesó el cuerpo del pequeño hombre provocando que temblara para cierta satisfacción del Lord oscuro.

-Voy a llevarme a la sangre sucia, mi señor-. Trato de que su voz saliera lo más segura posible. Un grave error de su parte.

El señor oscuro lo observo por un momento, lo miró como si en verdad estuviera analizando sus palabras.- Oh, querido Colagusano, cuando pienso que no puedes ser más estúpido vienes y abres la boca-. Voldemort le sonrió-. ¡Crucio!-. Sentía el poder recorrer sus venas.- informa a todos que me encargare de Potter cuando amanezca-. Y dejando a Peter retorciendo de dolor en el piso retomo su camino afianzando el agarre que tenía en la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nueva historia, nueva vida.

Esta historia ya la tengo trabajada y se irá publicando cada dos semanas. Lo más probable es que a finales de esta semana una nueva historia será publicada :D pero solo constara como máximo de 10 capítulos (esta también esta trabajada). Esto no quiere decir que me olvidare de mis otras historias. Esta noche empezare la edición del próximo capítulo de PALETA DE COLORES, los invito a leerla ya que aunque se mantenga la esencia de un principio si se presentaran cambios importantes. UNA SEMANA se mantendrá un tiempo en PAUSA ya que de plano tengo un bloqueo con esa historia :C Para los que siguen CEREZO SIN COLOR también se mantendrá en PAUSA. Bien espero que hayan disfrutado este comienzo en esta historia, me retiro que también tengo que checar universidades para intercambio escolar xD

TODOS sus REVIEW son bienvenidos y serán contestados ;) Dejen muchos, muchos para saber si les gusta cómo va caminando la trama de esta historia.

Hasta la próxima. Petons per a tots.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todo pertenece a su respectiva autora, salvo aquellos personajes creados por mí._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 2

**¨PASADO¨**

Tom Sorvolo Riddle era considerado como el mejor alumno de Hogwarts. Adorado por sus compañeros y el orgullo de los profesores, bueno, de casi todos. Albus Dumbledore era el único que desconfiaba por completo del muchacho, él había sido testigo de la oscura energía que rodeaba al muchacho. Solía preguntarse si había hecho bien en llevar al chico al colegio, en exponer a los demás alumnos al peligro que este podría llegar a ser. Pero esto sólo lo había llevado a desarrollar una obsesión con el joven, una muy insana obsesión. Y aunque el futuro director pensaba que era lo más discreto posible, Tom se sentía observado, lo que sólo causaba que se irritara a tal grado que descargara su frustración con algunos de sus compañeros, de aquellos que sabía que lo seguirían hasta el final.

Desde que Tom puso un pie en la escuela de magia supo que su vida cambiaria para bien, pero él sería el único beneficiado. El mundo sabría quién era y que presencia cambiaría el mundo por completo, nadie lo detendría y todas sus metas se cumplirían, no importaba quien cayera en ese proceso. Con el paso de los años se fue ganando la confianza de los profesores y el respeto de aquellos que eran sus compañeros. Todo marchaba como desde un principio lo había planeado, bueno, casi todo pero él sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto, el estorbo de Dumbledore no le quitaba la vista de encima. Nunca habría logrado ganarse al profesor de transformaciones pero con el transcurso de los años comprendió que todo aquel que busca la grandeza se hace acreedor de enemigos que sólo buscan acabar con todo aquello con lo que tanto esfuerzo había trabajado. Y estaba seguro que el viejo del profesor seria de aquellos que intentarían detenerlo.

Los ojos azules de Tom recorrieron la sala común de la casa Slytherin. Lo mismo de siempre. Desde hacía tiempo había sentido que su vida había caído en una desesperante rutina. Era su último año en la escuela y porque quisiera empezar de una vez la verdadera ejecución de sus planes sabía que tenía que esperar a salir del colegio para que Dumbledore no interfiriera de ninguna manera. Un destello platinado llamo su atención. Abraxas Malfoy se acercaba al sillón donde él permanecía sentado. Notaba el miedo del chico en sus ojos aunque intentara que su cuerpo no lo demostrara. Tom sonrió ante esta situación.

-Riddle, Dippet solicita tu presencia en la enfermería-. Dijo abraxas serios y sin recortes en sus palabras. Un gran logro para alguien que segundos atrás temía por su vida al estar en presencia de un futuro mago oscuro.

Sin contestar, Tom Riddle se levantó del lugar que había estado ocupando desde aquella mañana e ignorando al chico Malfoy salió de la sala común para encaminarse a la enfermería. Lo más probable es que el director le encargara ciertas pociones que faltaran del inventario. A cada paso que daba las miradas se posaban en su persona. Ignoró cada una de ellas, en eso momentos no le interesaba el tener que enredarse con alguna de jóvenes que proclamaban su atención, no se distraía con emociones sin sentido que no tenían cabida en su vida. Al estar llegando a su destino pudo darse cuenta que las puertas de la enfermería se encontraban abiertas y una vez adentro se percató de que no sólo era el director quien le estaba esperando, también el metiche e Albus Dumbledore se encontraba ahí junto a la enfermera, que no dejaba de moverse por todo el lugar tratando de atender a los pacientes que en esos momentos llegaban al recinto. Con algo se asombró se percató de como una de las ayudantes de la medimaga movía ágilmente la varita sobre el cuerpo de una chica de cabello enmarañado. Una simple mirada le basta para después simplemente pasar a ignorarla. _No parece nadie importante, pensó Tom. _

-Director Dippet, Profesor Dumbledore-. Saludó el joven con educación-. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señor?-. No le hacía gracia el tener que estar enfrente de aquellas dos ¨figuras de autoridad¨ pero por el momento tendría que tragarse todo lo que sentía para no levantar sospechas y que el anciano de Albus no le molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Dumbledore le observaba, hacía ya tiempo que no le importaba que el muchacho se diera cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba. Sabía que le faltaba recolectar pruebas en su contra y en un santiamén tendría al escuincle fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabia de su afición por las artes oscuras. De sus reuniones a altas horas de la noche con varios chicos de la casa de Slytherin. Su intromisión a la sección prohibida. Pero en esos momentos tendría que parar un poco con el chico para pasar su atención a la joven postrada en la camilla de la enfermería. Sus heridas emanaban fuertes dosis de magia oscura. Un claro detalle de que esa chica no sería de confianza.

-Tom, que bueno que estas aquí-. La voz del director Dippet tenía un toque de tranquilidad que sólo demostraba que el chico frente a él era de su entera confianza y que lo que le solicitara seria bien cumplido.- Hace dos esta chica ha aparecido entre los estantes de la biblioteca. No podemos explicarnos cómo es que llego ahí. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se encuentra en muy malas condiciones y que la enfermera y su ayudante no serán suficientes para poder ayudarla.

Las palabras del director lo desconcertaron y volvió la vista a la chica que a simple vista parecía no tener importancia alguna_. ¿En la biblioteca? Que no se supone que es imposible aparecerte en el castillo, pensaba Tom al analizar las palabras del hombre. _Intuía lo que el director le pediría y, obviamente, usaría esta situación a beneficio suyo, después de todo lo más probable era que la chica poseyera conocimientos de alto nivel si había logrado eludir las barreras que protegían a Hogwarts.

-… Por esto es que creo conveniente que prestes un poco de ayuda aquí, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-. La pregunta de Armando Dippet le despertó de sus pensamientos y sólo asintió en señal de afirmación-. Excelente, entonces te dejamos para que puedas comenzar a trabajar.

Tom Riddle observo a los dos hombres retirarse para después dirigirse con la ayudante de la enfermería. Ignoró la manera en que lo miraba, en esos momentos había cosas más interesantes que la atención de una bruja sin cerebro. Una vez estuvo frente al cuerpo de la castaña pudo constatar que las herida no habían sido causadas por la errónea ejecución de un hechizo. Eran herida de alguien que había luchado en la guerra siendo uno de los blancos principales del enemigo. Aunque la ayudante ya había pasado la varita en señal de revisión el decidió hacer lo mismo, no confiaba en que la descerebrada hubiera hecho un buen trabajo.

-Harry…-. La palabra naciente de los labios de la chica le indico que en cualquier momento ella podría despertar. Aquello le impresiono. Según los resultados de su diagnóstico ella estaría despertando hasta aproximadamente una semana. Esto simplemente le demostró que la chica tenía un poder increíble. Dejando de lado el nombre que ella había pronunciado y que la sin cerebro estaba atendiendo a un joven, que al parecer se había caído de su escoba, intento entrar en la mente de la chica de cabello enmarañado.

_Una gran pantalla de humo le impidió el paso._

Sintió el fuerte impulso de ser sacado de la mente de aquella chica. Hasta podría afirmar que un ligero dolor de cabeza se le estaba formando. Pero lo que nunca espero encontrar, una vez que estuvo repuesto, fueron dos grandes ojos marrones que le miraban con curiosidad. Cada matiz le atrapaba, las pestañas coronaban tal belleza y simplemente el profundo del iris lo sucumbía a hundirse en él.

Hermione miraba al joven que tenía frente a ella. No recordaba los últimos acontecimientos en su vida por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que al final alguien había llegado a recatarlos de la Mansión Malfoy. La mirada del chico no le decía nada pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él, es como si las llamas azules de sus ojos le encadenaran.

Bien, la chica no decía nada pero para Tom ya estaba claro, no la dejaría en paz hasta descubrir la magnitud de su poder.

_Sin importar si ella quisiera cooperar o no. _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar al joven Riddle en la enfermería-. Dijo Albus Dumbledore a Armando Dippet. El tono de desconfianza no se había ocultado esta vez. El futuro director quería dar a entender su desagrado por dejar al chico a cargo de aquella misteriosa chica.

-Exageras, él es capaz de curar a la joven, y eso lo sabemos tanto tú como yo-. Hasta cierto punto el actual director de Hogwarts se estaba cansando de las acusaciones que hacia Albus a uno de los mejores estudiantes que el colegia haya tenido, si bien este parecía un poco raro y le gustaba andar comúnmente solo pero eso no lo catalogaba como el próximo en querer iniciar una guerra. _Por lo menos hasta donde el sabia._

Dumbledore no supo cómo rebatir ese argumente. Sabia de lo que el chico era capaz y si se lo proponía él podría sacar a la chica de aquella inconciencia de la que ninguno de los hombres pudo sacarla. Pero aun así no podía sólo dejar al chico ahí a la espera de que todo se solucionara, tendría que vigilarlo, tendría que vigilar a los dos. Ante esto se dio cuenta de que si permitía que la chica se marchara no podría tener algún poder sobre ella y esto sólo traería problemas. Lo mejor es que se quedara en el colegio. Pudo notar el entusiasmo saliendo del director en cuanto le compartió su idea.

-Es una excelente idea Albus, que mejor lugar para que la chica se recupere-. Y aunque sus intenciones eran distintas a las de su colega no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.- En cuanto despierte le informaremos que se quedara en el colegio mientras encontramos a su familia.

Esto último no se lo esperaba Albus, pero era mejor que nada. Igual y encontraban a la familia de la misteriosa chica y conocía mejor su ascendencia. Podría hacer que esas personas se unieran a sus fines y así tener más apoyo al momento en que él tuviera el mando del colegio.

Ambos hombres se encontraron sonrieron. _Claro, cada uno por distintos fines._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¨PRESENTE¨**

La mansión Malfoy desde hace tiempo que no mantenía una calma como la de esos momentos. Lord Voldemort había ordenado el silencio absoluto para la situación que acontecía en aquellos momentos. Nadie quiso contradecirle, sobre todo después de a ver visto como asesinaba a uno de sus mortifagos más cercanos al preguntarle, hasta cierto punto cuestionarle, el por qué llevaba a la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter, en brazos. El hombre simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada para momentos después mandar el maléfico asesino y así como si nada hubiera pasado siguió su camino. _Nadie más le cuestiono._

Había ignorado toda mirada incrédula que le habían dirigido. Lo único que importaba en aquello momentos era la chica en sus brazos. Después de aquel fatídico día, el día que la había perdido, ya nada había sido igual. Se enfrasco en los planes que dejo abandonados una vez descubrió que era lo que la chica representaba para él. Retomo la crueldad y el cinismo. No deja que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo. No volvería a abrir su alma nadie. Con una vez era suficiente. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, Albus Dumbledore era culpable de su desdicha y no descansaría hasta verlo arrastrarse a sus pies y pedirle clemencia.

Sintió a la chica removerse entre sus brazos y volvió a prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Unos pasillos más y llegaría al resguardo de su habitación, el lugar más seguro de aquella maldita mansión. Porque era claro que ya no dejaría que nadie se la quitara, no una vez más.

_Esta vez él tenía el control del juego._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bien, sé que dije que actualizaría en dos semanas y que en realidad fueron dos meses (LOL) pero tengo mis motivos y el principal es la universidad. A la gran administración se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de recortar el semestre (TT_TT ) por lo que todos los maestros se vieron en la necesidad de adelantar las fechas de entregas de trabajos finales. Y eso es lo que estado haciendo, exposiciones, ensayos, resúmenes, trabajos didácticos, clases de fomento a la lectura, pelearme con la filosofía. Un mundo de locos. Y esta historia necesita la verdad que le dedique gran tiempo sobre todo por la estructura que estará llevando. Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones **ACTUALIZARE CADA SEMANA** (Yei)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS 3 **son un amor.** Para la próxima se los contesto toditos ;)

Reviews para una actualización más rápida xD Exíjanme, están en su derecho xD

Adéu . _ . /


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 3

**Presente**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro dormido provocando que la chica comenzara a despertarse. Unos enormes ojos marrones se abrieron para segundos después volverse a cerrar, parpadeando trato de incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo en la cama. Le dolía todo. Soltó un jadeo cuando por fin pudo sentarse. _¿Qué diablos había hecho para sentirse así? _No recordaba como había llegado a aquella habitación. De hecho lo último que recordaba era… _¿Qué era? _

Asustada recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba. Una hermosa habitación le recibía y aunque el sol proyectara sombras por la mayor parte de la estancia pudo percibir la fina decoración. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que poseía logro poner los pies fuera de la cama. Necesitaba saber qué hacía en aquella habitación. Saber cómo diablos había llegado. Y sobretodo que alguien le dijera qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sólo logró dar unos cuantos pasos cuando un ligero mareo le ataco por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las columnas de la cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar los malestares que la invadían. _Merlín_.

Unos brillantes ojos azules analizaban los delicados movimientos que la ocupante de la habitación realizaba. Hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba revisando la valoración mágica que le habían realizado a la chica, en donde también le decían de la gravedad de sus heridas. En cuanto descubriera quién fue el que le causo terminaría con su miserable vida, después de todo mortifagos le sobraban. Quería seguir observándola desde las sombras, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia y que por lo tanto se alterara. El medimago había sido bastante específico a la hora de informarle que la chica no necesitaba sobresaltos si deseaba una recuperación más fácil.

Pues, bien, todo eso lo mando al carajo. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí observando como la castaña se tambaleaba de lado a lado. Pero sobre todo la necesitaba cerca de él. _Como si la castaña fuera una especie de droga._

Con pasos tranquilos, tratando de no asustar a la castaña, avanzo a su campo de visibilidad. Hermione rápidamente lo visualizó y en una primera instancia su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva pero lo que era su mente sólo la llenaba de una curiosidad que muy probablemente no sería muy buena para su futuro. Lord Voldemort quedo a sólo unos pasos de ella, quien todavía se encontraba apoyada en los pilares de la cama. Ante ella no podía ser aquel tirano que deseaba dominar el mundo mágico. Tendría que volver a comportarse, por lo menos con Hermione, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en aquellos años en que la conoció.

Hermione le observaba con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Nunca había visto a un hombre más guapo que el que tenía enfrente suyo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar por el momento aquellos pensamientos para poder centrarse en descubrir las razones por las que se encontraba en esa habitación. _Pero sobre todo tenía que saber quién era aquel hombre._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PASADO:**

Hermione todavía no podía asimilar cómo es que había llegado a aquel tiempo. Lo último que recordaba era el libro que había tomado del estante y unos ligeros orbes azules que le miraban con sorpresa. De ahí en más sólo lograba conseguir un agudo dolor de cabeza, suponía que con el pasar de los días iría recuperando los retazos perdidos de su memoria. Desde que había despertado tenía lapsos entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Vagamente recordaba unos ojos azules pero en cuanto los había visto su cerebro le ordeno que volvería a dormir, después de todo las medicinas que la enfermera le estaba suministrando estaban empezando a hacer efecto. Pero el simple hecho de recordar aquella mirada, aquel azul, hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos. Prácticamente sentía como el peligro se paseaba libremente por el aire.

Hermione se encontraba en esos momentos esperando a que el director hiciera acto de presencia. Horas antes, cuando apenas se encontraba desayunando, una de las ayudantes de la enfermera le informó que pasando la comida el director, junto con el maestro de transformaciones, se reunirían con ella para tratar los asuntos que le traían a Hogwarts. Bien, ahora tendría que idearse una buena historia para convencer al director de que ella no era alguien que pudiera poner en peligro a la comunidad de la escuela. El ruido de zapatos golpeando el suelo llamó su atención y le indicó que en cualquier momento las personas que se encontrarían con ella entrarían a la enfermería_. Y así fue_.

La castaña notó como un hombre de considerable altura entraba acompañado del que seguramente era el profesor Dumbledore. Ambos hambres le dirigían una mirada de cautela que trataban de ocultar con las grandes sonrisas que portaban en sus rostros. Hermione supo que tendría que irse con cuidado si quería que aquellos hombres le creyeran. Bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era sonar convincente y que ninguno de ellos entrara a su mente y que si lograban hacerlo que vieron lo mínimo de su vida.

-Señorita, es bueno verla despierta-. Aunque pareciera un sencillo hombre, la voz del actual director del colegio de magia y hechicería era ronca y se notaba la autoridad en ella. Era tan diferente a como los libros de historia lo retrataban. Incluso difería de lo que le contaba el director Dumbledore.

-Gracias, señor-. Y aunque conocía el honorifico que le caracterizaba tenía que reprimir el uso de su educación para que la historia que estaba a punto de contar fuera del todo creíble.

-Bien, madame Vera me ha informado del progreso que ha tenido, me alegra saber que se encuentra mucho mejor a como cuando llegó-. Dijo Dippet mientras recorría a la chica con la mirada, parecía tan distinta a aquella joven que sacaron de la biblioteca.

-Siendo sincera no recuerdo mucho de cómo llegué aquí-. Y era verdad, no podía decirse que estuviera mintiendo por completo.- lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre gritándome que corriera-. Era el momento de que su actuación comenzara. Al ser consciente de que se encontraba en otra época tuvo que adaptar la historia conforme a los hechos que en esos momentos ocurrían.

-Ya veo-. Dijo Armando-. Por el momento no se preocupe por eso, lo más probable es que con el transcurso de los días los recuerdos se refresquen en su memoria-. Dijo para tratar de calmar un poco a la chica, posiblemente ella se encontrara en un ligero caso de shock , sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que estaba en lugar que no conocía y con gente que nunca había visto.

-Entonces eso nos deja con la incógnita de saber quién es usted, señorita…-. La insinuación de una réplica de parte del profesor Dumbledore le desconcertó un poco, había pensado que el hombre sería el más comprensivo hacia ella y dejaría por el momento de lado el asunto de su origen.

-Granger-. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto termino de decir su apellido. Ella sabía que fácilmente el profesor Dumbledore podría identificarla en el futuro. Cuando escucho como el director Dippet se aclaraba la garganta se prometió que ya llegaría el momento en que se ocuparía de ese detalle. Ahora lo importante era saber qué pasaría con ella.

-Bueno señorita Granger, es mi deber informarle que mientras nos comunicamos con su familia usted va a residir en el colegio-. Dijo Dumbledore para sorpresa de la castaña, al parecer no t3endria que hacer gran esfuerzo porque la dejaran quedarse en el castillo. El problema radicaba en el hecho de que ellos buscarían a su supuesta familia ¿Qué pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta de que tal familia no existía? Hermione supuso que para ese entonces ya tendría una historia debidamente estructurada para no levantar sospechas. Pero por el momento debería de seguir fingiendo que aquello le era una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Hermione y como si los hombres ya esperaran esa respuesta se miraron entre ellos y como si mantuvieran una discusión a través de los ojos. Al final fue Armando Dippet el que tomó la palabra.

-Dadas las circunstancias usted tendrá que incorporarse al cuerpo estudiantil-. Informó Dippet para después sonreírle.- Espero que no le moleste el que hayamos tomado esta decisión por usted, señorita Granger-. A pesar de todo Dippet esperaba que la chica proviniera de una importante familia, aunque nunca había escuchado el apellido Granger, el haber salvado a su hija debería de colocarlo en un buen lugar. Bueno, eso es si la chica provenía de alguna familia _significativa_.

-Supongo que es lo correcto-. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente por lo que simplemente le dio la razón al hombre con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres conversaron unos minutos más. Prácticamente se la pasaron informando a Hermione sobre cómo le proporcionarían todo lo necesario para que cursara séptimo año. Con lo que no contaba la chica es que tendría que volver a pasar por la selección de casa. Bien, no tendría que preocuparse, después de todo ella era una leona de corazón. Finalmente los profesores pasaron a despedirse para dejarla descansar. _Ya mañana sería un nuevo día._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tom observó a los dos hombres retirarse de la enfermería. Al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo para que no le interrogaron sobre porque se encontraba a esas horas en la enfermería y lo más probable es que el director creyera que algo está mal con él y con esto sólo comenzaría a exagerar sobre su salud. Por el momento el chico era feliz de librarse de ello.

Hermione notó como alguien entraba a la estancia. En un principio pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de los profesores que había olvidado informarle algún detalle. _Pero no fue así_. Un alto muchacho de cabellera negra entro por las puertas de la enfermería. No fue el hecho de que ante sus ojos se mostrara alguien tan guapo como aquel chico. Tampoco importo que el destello azul e los ojos de aquel joven fueron los mismo que hubo visto ante de caer rendida aquella tarde cuando se encontraban diagnosticándola. Aquí lo que importaba era que frente a ella se encontraba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort sólo que en su versión Tom Riddle.

Bien, ya podía saber con más exactitud en que parte de la época se encontraba. Sí, eso no la hacía muy feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PRESENTE:**

Había logrado que la chica regresara a la cama. Le miraba con desconfianza y hasta cierto punto eso le resultaba desconcertante. ¿Qué ella no le reconocía? ¿No tenía que mostrarse hostil ante él? _¿Por qué no le recordaba? _Y fue ahí donde las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a reunirse. Si él todavía la recordaba sólo significaba que el hechizo surtió efecto y que la castaña viajo al pasado. Lo único que no explicaba era como es que su cuerpo todavía se encontraba ahí. Diversas teorías se formaban en su mente a tal grado de olvidarse casi por completo de la chica que lo miraba con la clara interrogativa de querer saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en la mente del hombre.

-¿Sucede algo?-. La pregunta le desconcertó. Volver a escuchar su voz fue un soplo en su vida. La genuina preocupación de parte de la chica le arrancó una sonrisa, había olvidado su inocencia.

-Nada de lo que tú debes preocuparte-. Dijo Voldemort tratando de tranquilizarla, lo importante era que confiará en él-. Ahora, podrías decirme qué es lo último que recuerdas-. Observo como la chica ponía a trabajar a su cerebro tratando de lograr darle una respuesta pero en cuanto vio como sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos dedujo que algo no iba bien.

-No… no recuerdo nada-. Consiguió decir con esfuerzo Hermione, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas a causa de la frustración. Por no poder recordar algo de su vida. Por no poder darle una respuesta a aquel hombre que estaba siendo tan amable con ella. Por simplemente mostrarse tan débil.

-No te preocupes ya resolveremos ese problema después-. Lord Voldemort sabía que el libro que la chica había tomado de aquel estante era el causante de aquella situación. Pero no todo estaba perdido él bien podría sacar provecho del momento y manejarlo de tal manera de que el único que saliera ganador fuera él; después de todo la chica _era_ la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. _Sí, la balanza estaba de su lado._

Hermione, tal vez por impulso o simple deseo, se lanzó a los brazos del mago oscuro. Ocupaba que alguien le diera esa seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien, de que no la dejarían sola y que al final todo tomaría el curso que debería llevar. El hombre no la rechazo sino que la envolvió por completo con sus brazos, apretando el agarre en cuanto sentía que la castaña se ponía a temblar. Él se encargaría de que ninguna lágrima volviera a recorrer aquellas rosadas mejillas-. Me lo prometes-. La promesa le trajo miles de recuerdos y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostar su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña.

-Lo prometo, todo se solucionara-. Se encargaría de que por lo menos esta promesa sí se cumpliera. Lograría que depositara toda su confianza en él, sólo en él. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella y la contaminara en su contra. Ya la había perdido una vez, no dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Así tuviera que matar con sus propias manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unos furiosos ojos cafés miraban la escena con evidente odio. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que su señor caería tan bajo de ir tras una sangre sucia que para esos momentos ya tendría que estar muerta. No entendía cómo es que había logrado escapar pero estaba segura de que aquel que había permitido que escapara tendría su castigo.

No podía seguir mirando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices. Con toda la dignidad posible se encamino al despacho de su señor donde seguramente él le informaría qué es lo que estaba haciendo la maldita sangre sucia en sus habitaciones privadas. El sólo volver a recordar la escena hacia que su magia se saliera de control y varios jarrones salieran volando a estrellarse contra las paredes del pasillo. Tenía que controlarse sino perdería el poco respeto que se había ganado entre las filas del Lord oscuro.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino sólo le quedaba esperar al hombre que poblaba sus fantasías, aquel que le había prometido tantas cosas, el que le prometió el status que tanto merecía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Mi señor-. Los ojos de la joven brillaron en cuanto vieron entrar a Voldemort. El hombre no mostro signos de asombro al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Él no tenía tiempo para tratar con aquella chiquilla, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar. En eso momentos no contaba con los ánimos de escuchar las quejas o, en el mejor de los casos, la información que le traía.

-Quiero saber qué hace esa sangre sucia en sus habitaciones-. La chica no pregunto bien podría decirse que le demanda que le dijera el porqué de aquella acción. Estaba tan metida en su enojo que no llegó a percatarse de como los ojos de su señor comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

_¿Quién se creía para cuestionarlo?_

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así ¡Crucio!-. La maldición torturadora golpeo el golpeo de la chica sin piedad. Él no iba a permitir que alguien llegara a faltarle el respeto. Observaba como aquel cuerpo se retorcía en el piso de su despacho. Tal vez debería de ordenarle a algún elfo que más tarde viniera a limpiar el desorden que se estaba ocasionando.

-Amo-. El susurro le llego a los oídos, hace segundo que el hechizo había terminado y le había otorgado unos momentos para que se recuperara.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Ginevra-. Dijo Lord Voldemort para después pasar a retirarse dejando atrás lo había ido a buscar, ya podría regresar por el más tarde.

La pelirroja sólo pudo tragarse el grito que nacía en su garganta. Desde hacía tiempo que venía colaborando con el mago oscuro, incluso podía decirse que había desplazado a Bellatrix tomando ella el puesto de favorita. Pero lo imprescindible era que ya tenía todo planeado para lograr los objetivos que le darían la ventaja de convertirse en la próxima señora oscura. Pero todo se fue al carajo en cuanto vio como el Lord trataba a Hermione. Bien, si aquella pelo de arbusto quería pelea pues la tendría. _Nadie le quitaba a su hombre. Nadie le quitaba su pase a la grandeza._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

YEI, YEI, YEI, YEI, YEI~ Actualice :D

Grandes descubrimientos podemos ver en este capítulo! Como pueden ver solo me atrase unos días con la actualización pero eso se debió a varias razones: la principal fue que la semana pasada fue semana FIL y me la pase ahí xD luego por fin pude ver a mi novio después de dos semanas TT . TT Así que por eso apenas les subo el capítulo, también quiero informarles que las actualizaciones será entre VIERNES, SABADO o DOMINGO, en casi de emergencia el día LUNES. Todo esto dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que tenga la historia ( :

Bueno los dejo que me tengo que poner a editar Paleta de Colores y actualizar Hey, Hey, Adéu!

Nos vemos este fin de semana :D

REVIEWS= AUTORA FELIZ= ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, todo lo que no reconozcan como suyo es mío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 4

**PASADO**

-Señorita Granger es bueno verla despierta-. La voz del profesor Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos, no esperaba su visita tan temprano-. Me preguntaba si podría tener unas palabras con usted antes de que abandone la enfermería-. De inmediato se pudo alertar, si bien en su tiempo el director siempre estuvo enterado de todo nada le podía asegurar que en ese lugar fuera diferente. Tenía que hacerse primero a la idea de cómo procedería, ya después se encargaría de informarle al hombre lo que sucedía.

-Claro profesor-. Trató de que su voz sonara tranquila y que su cuerpo no reflejara el nerviosismo que empezaba a experimentar. A pesar de que sabía que su mente tenía una buena protección no podía fiarse, no sabiendo lo poderoso que aquel hombre era. No por nada en su momento libero al mundo mágico de un señor oscuro.

-Me preguntaba si sería tan amable de contarme lo última que recuera-. Hermione no era tonta y se atrevería a decir que Dumbledore no confiaba en ella, y lo confirmo cuando empezó a sentir una pequeña molestia en su cabeza. Trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo el dolor que le causaba el que el futuro director hurgara en su cabeza.- como usted comprenderá todo lo que pueda decirnos nos será de vital importancia para poderla ayudar.

-Bueno, aun me es difícil concentrarme en aquellos instantes. Puedo recordar perfectamente que me encontraba con dos amigos y mi madre, estábamos recorriendo un bosque, desde ahí todo empieza a ponerse borros.-. Dijo Hermione con cautela. Ella recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado minutos antes de que entrara a aquella habitación. Sabía los riesgos que corría si de buenas a primeras contara por todo lo que había pasado, debía tantear el terreno y después, con más seguridad de la que en esos momentos tenia, elegir el camino correcto-. De un momento a otro comenzamos a escuchar detonaciones, en cuestión de segundos todo se oscureció y cuando desperté me encontraba aquí.

Dumbledore la observo en silencio por algunos minutos más, minutos en los que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Por un momento pensó que el director diría algo más pero simplemente le sonrió y procedió a retirarse. No comprendía del todo la manera en que se había comportado el profesor, tal pareciera que no le creía pero por el momento sólo le quedaba comportarse de una manera neutral. Sabía que en cualquier instante llegarían por ella para llevarla al gran comedor y que la selección se llevara a cabo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de comportarse? ¿Sería correcto demostrar todo el conocimiento? ¿O mejor debería de mantener un perfil bajo? Suspiro. A pesar de estar segura de que volvería a terminar en Gryffindor simplemente no podía hacer nada por acallar esa vocecilla que le decía que no asegurara nada.

-¿Esta lista, señorita Granger?-. Una grave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente posó su ojos en el nuevo visitante y se congeló. No esperaba verlo tan pronto pero tal pareciera que el destino quería que se conocieran. Tom Riddle la observaba con aire aburrido como si ir a buscarla fuera una nimiedad.

Riddle llevaba rato esperando a que la joven notara su presencia pero tal pareciera que en aquellos instantes ni siquiera era consiente de donde se encontraba. Podía notar que la chica se encontraba en un estado mucho mejor que el de la primera vez que la había visto. Las notables marcas de las torturas que presentaba ya no eran visibles y por lo que podía sentir la magia que giraba en torno a Granger estaba completamente estable. Al parecer su núcleo mágico no había sufrido. Pero aunque ahora este panorama se mostrara él estaba seguro de lo que había presenciado días antes. Ese nivel de magia era único.

-Eh, claro, claro-. Dijo Hermione trabajosamente, todavía no se acostumbraba a estar en presencia de ese monstruo. Debía de mantener la calma y seguir en su papel. Con equilibrio dejo la cama que había ocupado en su estancia en la enfermería. Era momento de enfrentar aquella realidad a la que había llegado. Salieron de la enfermería, Hermione despidiéndose de la enfermera, Tom sólo le dedico una sonrisa. Caminaron por los pasillos en completo silencio. La castaña trataba de mostrar asombro ante los escenarios que se mostraban ante ella. Aunque al final no tuvo que fingir tanto. Ella siempre supuso que el castillo había sufrido cambios mínimos pero al parecer las cosas no eran de tal manera. No podía reconocer a ningún cuadro.

Los cuadros saludaban a Tom al pasar y en un principio Hermione se sintió totalmente extraña ante las muestras de amabilidad que el joven demostraba. En su tiempo ninguna amabilidad se había hecho presente de parte de él, es más, estaba segura de que el señor tenebroso tenía una macabra imagen que cuidar.

Tom analizaba cada reacción que la chica tenia. En un principio llego a la conclusión de que ella ya había estado antes en el castillo. Después de todo había aparecido en la biblioteca. Tomo la decisión de que tomarían el camino más larga hacia el gran Comedor con la intención de ver de qué manera se comportaba la visitante. Bueno, al parecer la chica no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Entonces… ¿cómo había llegado? La curiosidad no dejaba de incitarlo a interrogar a la castaña. Un movimiento demasiado arriesgado.

El silencio reino durante todo el camino. Cuando Hermione estaba empezando a preguntarse el por qué aun no llegaban a su destino las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron visibles para ambos. Cuando se tuvieron en la entrada de la estancia Tom solo pudo sonreírle para después indicarle que debería de entrar una vez el aviso del director fuera dicho y fuera presentada correctamente como la nueva estudiante.

Hermione observo la manera en que el joven pelinegro se dirigía a ella. La verdad que la imagen de un Voldemort amable empezaba a crispar sus nervios.

-_Estimados alumnos, un momento de su atención_-. Hermione empezó a escuchar la voz de Dippet. Al parecer ya no faltaba nada para su selección_-. Es mi deber informarles que en unos momentos más se llevara a cabo la selección de casa de una nueva alumna. Es necesario que sepan que ella acaba de sufrir una traumática experiencia por lo que espero que cada uno sepa recibirla como se debe_-. ¿_Trataba de que sintieran lastima por ella_? se preguntó Hermione-. _Ahora, démosle la bienvenida a la Señorita Granger._

-_Bien, es el momento_-. Se dijo Hermione para después entrar al Gran Comedor. Pequeños aplausos y susurros se escuchaban a su alrededor. Bien, ahora sí que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. En rente de la mesa de los profesores podía ver el famoso sombrero seleccionador y junto a él al profesor Dumbledore.

-Tome asiento Señorita Granger-. Hermione tomo asiento sabedora de lo en unos instantes pasaría.

Dumbledore procedió a colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la castaña. En cuanto el objeto entro en contacto con la mente de la chica, los alumnos y profesores pudieron observar las diversas muecas que se manifestaban en el sombrero. Tal pareciera que no lograba llegar a una conclusión adecuada.

-_Es todo un honor presenciar una mente como la suya, Señorita Granger_-. Escucho Hermione que hablaba el sombre. Por un momento pensó que no diría nada-. _Una mente realmente interesante si tenemos en cuenta de donde viene. ¡Oh querida! No te debería de sorprender mi capacidad para saber. Mi único consejo es que pienses bien antes de actuar, no todo es lo que parece y como más tarde te darás cuenta que las cosas son muy distintas, sobre todo para con las brujas. Sólo me queda desearle suerte_-. Dijo para después de un pequeña pausa gritar-. ¡SLYTHERIN!

-_Ok, eso no me lo esperaba_-. Se dijo internamente Hermione. Ahora no sólo tendría que encontrar una manera de regresar sino que tendría que lidiar con un vasto grupo de serpientes con ideologías tatuadas a la piel.

Con un pequeño salto la castaña dejo es asiento para dirigirse a su mesa. Los colores de su uniforme cambiaron al verde esmeralda y el escudo de su nueva casa se bordó con un simple sonido. Tenía miedo. Debía de admitírselo por lo menos así misma. Había sufrido los ataques de esa casa en su tiempo y nada le aseguraba que en este fueran más amables de lo que probablemente aparentaban. Su sangre seria el principal problema. Mantenerla oculta sería lo mejor por el momento.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin, señorita Granger-. Dijo un joven rubio. Sus cabellos lacios le llegaban al hombro. Si Hermione fuera de esas chicas que constantemente se están preocupando sobre el que dirán, sentiría envidia de lo bien que aquel cabello se maneja a comparación del suyo. La miraba con una cortes sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy y soy el prefecto de séptimo año, el encargado de mostrarte nuestra sala común y tu dormitorio.

-Es un placer, Señor Malfoy-. Contesto Hermione con toda la educación que tenía. Si hacia un poco de memoria recordaría el comportamiento habitual que tenían las serpientes.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa su llega, consideraría una indiscreción el que le preguntara de dónde es, el apellido Granger no me suena de por estos lares-. Granger fue capaz de percibir la malicia en aquellas palabras. Por un momento se hayo perdida. No había creado una coartada decente que pudiera respaldarla ante el interrogatorio de uno de sus compañeros. Aunque la verdad nunca se imaginó la situación con una serpiente.

Hermione observo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de aquella encrucijada. La delicada voz de la joven a un lado de ella fue su salvación. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz porque alguien se metiera en una conversación.

-No seas descortés, Malfoy, lo más probable es que la chica este cansada-. Una hermosa rubia le sonreía mientras se dirigía al joven-. Además, no sé por qué dudas de su pureza si el mismo sombrero la ha mandado a nuestra casa. Nunca se cometería el ultraje de mandarnos a un… _nacido de muggles_.

-Mis disculpas, señoritas-. La sonrisa de Abraxas solo logro ocultar su disgusto. Había algo en aquella chica que le llamaba la atención pero simplemente no podía decidir qué. Tal vez fuera la manera tan descuidada con la que presentaba el uniforme, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a la manera en que pareciera que sus compañeras se vestían para un desfile. Sí lo más probable es que fuera eso.

Hermione se sentía momentáneamente salvada. El peligro no había pasado, de eso estaba seguro. De ahora en adelante tendría que irse con cuidado sino quería que su fachada de sangre pura se viera descubierta. Ahora la cuestión era qué tanto tendría que parecerse a sus compañeras, sobre todo llegado el momento de su presencia en clase. La convivencia tendría que ser la mínima. Pero la prioridad seria mantenerse alejada de Tom Riddle. _Voldemort_, uno más de sus problemas. Debía de regresar lo más pronto posible, una guerra se estaba llevando allá y por más que en ese tiempo también hubiera la presencia de una esa no era batalla para ella. Cada uno a su lugar.

-Es el momento de retirarnos-. Dijo Malfoy sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Si es tan amable de seguirme, señorita Granger.

A dos asientos de donde se encontraba sentada la nueva alumna de Slytherin, unos lindos ojos azules observaban toda la escena. El desarrollo de esta era de vital importancia para los planes futuros. Al final no había logrado obtener ninguna información de la castaña gracias a la intromisión de Greengrass pero el destino estaba a su favor y el que haya quedado en la casa de las serpientes era un punto a su favor.

Miró una vez más en dirección a Abraxas y un molesto sentimiento de propiedad se instaló en Tom. Hermione Granger le daba una linda sonrisa al rubio. Nunca supo que fue lo que dijo el joven heredero para merecer tal muestra de afecto pero sí fue consciente de la manera en que los ojos del chico Malfoy cambiaron por un momento. _Bien eso era un problema_.

**PRESENTE**

Los pasillos de la magnífica mansión Riddle eran iluminados por la próxima apuesta de sol. Los colores nacarando bailaban por los pisos y diversas formas se formaban en las paredes. Cada cuadro se preparaba para la llegada de la noche, lo único que los interrumpía eran los apresurados pasos de una joven pelirroja. Ginny Weasley necesitaba que el enojo que en esos momentos sentía menguara. Acababa de tener una reunión con su maestro, quien se encontraba menos receptivo después del incidente donde le cuestionaba la presencia de Granger, en donde se le informaba que en unos días más se celebraría una fiesta en honor a una invitada especial de su señor. Ella sabía perfectamente quién esa pequeña arpía. ¡Oh sí! Porque eso es lo que era Hermione Granger, una pequeña arpía que sólo quería quedarse con lo que por derecho le pertenecía a ella.

Ella que había luchado contra los tontos principios que sus padres habían intentado inculcarle. Ella la que se había arriesgado en su segundo año para poder conocer por fin al ser que buscaba el cambio en el mundo mágico. Ella la que sabía que el poder corría por sus venas y que debía de ser tratada con respeto. Ella era la única que podría estar al lado de Lord Voldemort, todos los años de servicio estaban como prueba. La loca de Bellatrix nunca había podido llegar al lugar donde ella se encontraba ahora. Por eso mismo no podía permitir que una sangre sucia llegara de buenas a primeras e intentara quedarse con lo que por tanto había trabajado.

Ginny detuvo sus pasos frente a las puertas dobles de la habitación de Hermione. Dudo un momento si debería de entrar pero la decisión estaba tomada y esa era la última parada antes de poner en marcha su plan. Ya era el momento en que su estadía en la mansión se volviera permanente. Había llegado la hora de que sus padres supieran la grandeza en la que se convertiría su hija. Comprobando que la habitación estuviera con los hechizos mínimos de vigilancia entró.

La habitación era completamente blanco, con uno que otro detalle dorado. Al parecer habían colocado un hechizo de iluminación, el sol se había ocultado hace minutos y la estancia parecía estar en pleno día. Encontró a su _querida amiga_ dormida sobre la mullida cama. La tranquilidad adornaba el rostro de la castaña, tal pareciera que no era consciente de la inminente guerra que tras aquellas paredes se estaba llevando. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Hermione Granger dormida, sin tener la más mínima preocupación por sus amigos? Ahora que lo pensaba en algún momento tendría que ir a las mazmorras a visitar a su _antiguo_ amor y a su _querido_ hermano, después de todo ellos tenían todo el derecho de saber qué es lo que había pasado con la sabelotodo

-¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes _Herms_, muy pronto haré que te reúnas con ellos. Es una promesa de amigas, porque eso es lo que somos ¿verdad? mejores amigas por siempre-. Ginevra se había acercado los suficiente a la joven dormida como para poder sentarse a su lado. Con sus dedos tomó un mechos de cabello de la castaña y jugueteó con él mientras seguía hablando-. Volverán a estar juntos y no te preocupes, yo tratare de hablar con el Lord para que los deje ir así después podemos volver a cazarlos ¿No crees que es divertido? ¡Es como jugar a las escondidas! diversión es su no se comparaba con la inquietante neblina que en sus ojos aparecía. Hermione se removió un poco entre las sabanas y la pelirroja soltó su cabello, más no se levantó-. Y entonces todo será como en un principio debió de haber sido. Sin nadie que me impida brillar ni chicas tontas queriendo ser brujas en un mundo donde ni siquiera pertenecen. Como tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginebra?-. La masculina voz la saco de sus fantasías. Hace meses que no lo veía-. Estoy seguro que el Lord no le agradara saber que andas molestando a su invitada.

-Esto no es algo que te incumba-. Dijo molesta Ginny-. A todo esto ¿Dónde has estado?

-No es tu interés, ahora vete antes de que las alarmas suene, la chica no tardará en después.

Ginevra observo como Hermione presentaba los primeros movimientos. Se estaría despertando en cualquier momento y ella no necesitaba que la viera, no por el momento, eso sólo le traería problemas. Con un paso más tranquilo a comparación de con el que había llegado, se retiró. Ya habría más momentos para jugar.

La pasividad que había mostrado aquella seguidora del Lord le inquiero un poco pero rápidamente se olvidó de aquello al contemplar como la castaña parecía volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Estaba igual. Sus castaños cabellos se esparcían por toda la almohada, adornando sin querer aquel lienzo blanco que representaba la cama. Sus pequeños y delicados labios entreabiertos parecían llamarlo a volver a probarlos. ¡Merlín! Que ella postrada en una cama era la peor tortura que podía recibir y más aún si no podía ni tocarla. No espero volver a verla. En todos los años que habían pasado la había estado buscando a expensas de su señor. Y ahora, que la tenía frente a él, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que habían vivido, en las palabras compartidas y los pequeños gestos que ella le regalaba. El final del juego estaba por llegar y él tenía muy claro cuáles serían los futuros movimientos. Él ya no sería el perdedor. Sería el ganador que desde niño habían criado. Demostraría que su poder era muy superior y que si encontraba el incentivo indicado podría lograr lo que se propusiera. Y ese era el momento, el incentivo se encontraba a escasos pasos de él.

-Todo a su tiempo amada Hermione-. Arriesgando su vida se atrevió a dejar un pequeño beso en su frente.

Ahora la única duda que nadaba en su mente era la obvia juventud de la castaña. _Pareciera que no ha pasado ni un día desde que nos conocimos._

TRXHG

El licor raspaba su garganta de una manera deliciosa. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Al día siguiente por fin se llevaría a cabo la reunión donde anunciaría a su _esposa_, tendría que hablar con ella para que nada se saliera de su lugar. Primero se daría la noticia a los más allegados y cuando ella considerara que era conveniente informar a los demás simpatizantes a su causa se enterarían. Conocía los riesgos de que el mundo mágico se enterara, sobre todo por quién era la chica. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se volvería la mejor amiga de su enemigo? Por eso era primordial que todo se manejara en las sombras. No la volverían a alejar de él.

Con un último trago salió de su estudio. La noche ya había caído y la mansión se encontraba en penumbras. Los pasillos le traían los fantasma de un pasado ya lejano. Uno donde aprendió lo que era ser feliz. Uno donde pudo comprender lo que era el amor. Pero sobre todo comprendió lo que era ser ese alguien especial para la persona indicada. Pero no todo se quedó ahí. El sentido de posición creció más fuerte en su cuerpo, las sensaciones negativas llegaban a controlarlo y hubo momentos en los que en verdad no supo que fue lo que lo motivo a realizar tales actos. Aun, a pesar de los años transcurridos, se seguía preguntando que fue el detonante de tal comportamiento. Sin lugar a dudas Hermione era la causante de tal comportamiento en sus años de escuela. Sonrió.

Hermione Granger fue toda una sorpresa en su tiempo. Su poder lo había llamado. Sus esencias mágicas se completaban de tal manera que no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de ella. Era como encontrar un oasis en el desierto. Era la luz en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Prácticamente era su antítesis.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo obligo a dejar sus divagaciones. Ante él se mostraba una Hermione en camisón y descalza. Trago grueso ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Con todo el autocontrol que tenía se acercó a ella. Sus miradas chocaron. El marrón de sus ojos le transmitía una tranquilidad olvidada con los años.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-. Pregunto suavemente el hombre.

-Yo… me preguntaba cuándo podré volver a mi casa-. Llevaba un par de días preguntándose cuando le pedirían que se fuera. No podía negar que se sentía agradecida con aquel hombre de ojos azules que tan amablemente la había estado ayudando. Pero aun así ella estaba segura de que alguien haya afuera la estaba esperando. No sabía cómo pero lo sentía.

Voldemort la miro antes de indicarle que pasara a la habitación. Nunca podía estar seguro de si habría alguien vagando por los pasillos a esas horas. Condujo delicadamente a la chica hasta su cama donde se aseguró que entrara en las sabanas. Era el momento de decirle la verdad… o por lo menos lo que él quería que fuera verdad.

-Estamos casados-. Dijo sin prisas-. Esa es la razón por la cual sigues aquí. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Me he sentido tan perdida sin saber nada-. Las lágrimas estaban empezando a rodar por sus mejillas. La desesperación estaba volviendo a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan perdida, sin saber a dónde ir. No sabía quién era ni el papel que desempeñaba en la vida. No conocía más allá de las cuatro paredes que la aprisionaban. Simplemente le dolía no saber.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron para posarla en las piernas de su… _esposo._ Era tan extraño verlo y sentirlo ahora de aquella manera. Ahora exista un lazo que los unía ¿no debería de estar feliz? Y aunque sentía que por fin las cosas se encontraban en su lugar estaba esa pequeña espina de que aquello no era correcto. Pero estaba desesperada. Se aferraría a lo tangible, a lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando en su vida. En aquí y ahora.

-Tenía la esperanza de que recordaras, nada me habría hecho más feliz-. Le susurro cada palabra al oído, endulzando las circunstancias de la entonación. Ella tenía que creerle, ya después se encargaría de que todo fuera cierto. Sin ninguna opción a separarse.

-Yo… lo siento-. Se disculpó Hermione, no quería hacerlo sentir mal sólo que todo era tan surreal.

-No te disculpes, mañana daremos a conocer nuestro matrimonio y podrás salir a recorres la mansión. Mientras tanto quédate aquí.

La siguió abrazando hasta que logro que volviera a dormir. En ningún momento pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica. La aprisiona en sus brazos hasta que pudo volver a grabar cada parte de su cuerpo. Hasta que pudo volver a sentir ese calor tan único que sólo ella irradiaba. Ella por fin era de él. _Por fin._

**PASADO**

La fría puerta de manera no dejaba de ser en ningún momento intimidante. Momentos después de que Abraxas Malfoy le mostrara cuál sería su habitación había decidió que tendría que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Le contaría todo y, esperaba, que juntos encontraran una manera de regresarla a su tiempo. Haciendo gala de la valentía Gryffindor, que en algún lado debió de haber quedado, llamó al despacho del profesor. La amable sonrisa con la que Dumbledore le abrió la puerta desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que tocaba. Hermione estaba casi segura de a ver visto un chispazo de irritación antes de que le permitieran la entrada.

-Dígame señora Granger, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-. La voz antes amable de el hombre se tornó seca desconcertándola.

-Bueno yo quería hablarle sobre la casa de Slytherin-. Comenzó Hermione-. Lo de las habitaciones está bien, pero aun así creo que… -. Estaba divagando y eso no era bueno. Por una extraña razón no podía decir el motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Si es sobre eso estoy seguro de que su jefe de casa podrá ayudarla-. Dijo el profesor-. Ahora si me permite, tengo que ir a dar clases.

La estaba echando. Claramente le estaba diciendo que se retirara y que fuera con otro con sus problemas. Tal vez había creído que era igual que esas chicas de Slytherin. Por el momento no podría hacer mucho. Si su futuro director la trataba de esa manera ya encontraría la manera de hacer que la escuche. _Tengo que volver de algún modo._

TRXHG

¡Por fin! He podido resucitar esta historia :3 después de un años sin saber de ella. Ahora ya tengo más planeada la trama ;) así que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar :D espero actualizar cada dos semanas, sino antes.

La verdad no tengo nada que decir en defensa a mi tardanza. Simplemente no quería escribir ¬_¬ me la paso cada día del año escribiendo así que busco alejarme de la computadora cada que puedo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. Son la ondi.

Hasta la próxima :D Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo ;)

Nana


	5. Chapter 5

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, lo que no reconozcan como tal es completamente mío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 5

TRXHG

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**PASADO**

El desayuno nunca le había resultado tan insípido. Después de la breve reunión que tuvo con Albus Dumbledore se tuvo que replantar por completo la conducta del hombre. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de una manera tan grosera y cortante con algún estudiante, mucho menos si este recurría a él por ayuda. Su imagen mental comenzaba agrietarse. Deseaba conservar una leve esperanza sobre su profesor. Después de todo el sería el único que podría ayudarle a regresar a donde en verdad pertenecía. Todavía jugando con su comida observó entrar al hombre al Gran Comedor. Repartía sonrisas por doquier. Los alumnos le regresaban el saludo y no faltaba quien lo detuviera para poder consultarle alguna duda sobre su clase.

En ningún momento alguien de la casa de las serpientes se acercó al profesor. Si llegaban a pasar al lado de él, lo único que obtenían era una mirada calculadora y llena de precaución. Como si en cualquier momento los alumnos de Slytherin se fueran a levantar, varita en mano, contra todo aquel que se encontrara en el Gran Comedor a esas horas. La duda estaba implantada en el hombre. Tal pareciera que por más que en un futuro predicara la unión de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, nada le haría cambia su trato con sus compañeros de, su ahora, casa. Porque si bien en el futuro se notaba la manera en que favorecía a Gryffindor, nunca le llego a ver actuar de la manera en que se comportaba en aquellos momento.

Al parecer necesitaba estar al otro lado de la moneda para poder darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba. ¿Será que sólo el director actuaba con favoritismo?, ¿los demás profesor tendrían el mismo pensamiento que su líder o cada uno se haría por lo que más le conviniera? Era en aquellos momentos, sentada en la mesa de las serpientes, en lo que podía ver todo de una manera más neutral. A pesar de haber decidido que volvería a intentar hablar con Albus Dumbledore, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Lo mejor sería observar al hombre unos días más antes de decidir qué hacer. Pero aun así la espina estaba empezando a hacer cosquillas en su persona.

¿Sería aún capaz de poner las manos al fuego por el que en un futuro seria su director?

o.o.o.o.o.o

Abraxas Malfoy no había podido dejar de observar las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de su nueva compañera. Sabía que estaba mirando a su profesor de Transformaciones y que cada vez su ceño se fruncía más y más conforme el hombre se movía por la sala. Estaba tan concentrado observándola que no se dio cuenta cuando el objetivo de la castaña cambio y ahora era el observado. Con un respingo solo pudo dirigirle una ligera sonrisa, como disculpándose. La sonrisa con la que Hermione le contesto fue deslumbrante para sus ojos. Nadie nunca le había sonreído así, con una mezcla de alegría e inocencia. Ella ya lo había hecho dos veces. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de responder a eso?

La muchacha no parecía ser de una alta cuna, como la mayoría de sus compañeras. ¿Sería mestiza?, ¿por qué nunca había escuchado de ella o del apellido Granger?, ¿de qué manera debería de comportarse alrededor de ella?, ¿tendría que estar alrededor de ella? No lograba controlar los impulsos de ansiedad que en su cuerpo se estaban manifestando. Por un lado su mente le exigía que se acercara a la castaña y descubriera todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Necesidad de saberlo todo. Pero por otro lado, su educación sangre pura le demandaba averiguar primeramente su ascendencia para después saber cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder ante ella. Y aunque pareciera que sus ideologías iban ganando, no podía dejar de observarla de tal manera que más de una caería rendida a sus pies.

No pudo evitar comparar su apariencia con sus demás compañeras. Desarreglada seria la palabra perfecta que la describiría. Sobre todo si la mayor parte de su cabello se encontraba desperdigado hacia todos lados. Si incluso algunas alumnas de Gryffindor se veían mejor arregladas que Granger. Aunque, las tallas extras que, muy probablemente, tenía su uniforme, solo hacía que su apariencia, ante sus ojos, se viera _tierna. ¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba?,_ pensó Malfoy antes de sentir como Tom Riddle se sentaba a un lado de él.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Pudo identificarla en el primer momento en el que entró al Gran Comedor. Solo estaba distanciada por tres lugares del que él solía ocupar todos los días. También pudo notar como Malfoy no apartaba la mirada de ella. Más tarde se encargaría de que le dijera qué era lo que con aquella actitud tan extraña que estaba presenciando. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no le vendría mal que alguien tuviera un ojo puesto sobre la chica nueva. Después de todo siempre era útil el poder tener ojos en todos lados. No se podía permitir el andar a oscuras por el colegio. Mucho menos después de lo que había pasado con aquella tonta estudiante que había muerto por obra del basilisco.

-¡Tom!-. El fuerte empujón que sintió segundos después lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos. Anabelle Parkinson era la típica señorita sangre pura que sólo estaba esperando a que sus padres le informaran quién sería su futuro marido. Un completo fastidio que por simples apariencias, y futuros contactos, tenía que soportar.

-Anabelle, querida, buen día-. Tom tenía una imagen que mantener, y por más que estuviera a punto de explotar, a tan tempranas horas del día, debía de seguir así. Un perfecto alumno ante los profesores y un excelente candidato para alguna muchacha sangre pura.

-¡Oh, Tom! Sabes que puedes decirme Anie-. Le dijo con una risita tonta que sólo consiguió crispar los nervios del chico-. Después de todo en unos días te reunirás con papi y tú y yo sabemos en que terminara esa reunión.

Desde el momento en que había conocido a Tom Riddle, Anabelle Parkinson tuvo como objetivo que algún día él seria su esposo. Desde ese momento no hubo momento en el que no aprovechara para hacer que su padre tomara en cuenta al chico. Le hablo de todas las cualidades de las que era poseedor, de las buenas calificaciones que siempre obtenía y el favoritismo que se había ganado del cuerpo académico del colegio. Sabía lo poderoso que era, y lo que sería en un futuro. Ella era la única que podría ser su compañera, después de todo tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Sólo quedaba esperar a que su papi obrara en su felicidad. Aunque en ese momento algo mucho más importante llamo su atención.

-Sigo sin creer que una persona como ella haya entrado a nuestra honorable casa-. La voz nasal de su compañera empezaba a causarle dolor de cabeza. Lo único que le quedaba era sonreír ante sus palabras-. Sólo hay que ver como se viste ¡No es digna de estar entre nosotros! ¿No lo crees Tom?

Tom sólo pudo estrechar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que se refería a Granger. Si bien la imagen que presentaba no era la más adecuada para la casa de las serpientes, no podía negar que había algo en ella que no le permitía encontrar que estaba fuera de lugar en aquella escena.

_Pareciera que ella siempre estuvo ahí. Que ese era su lugar._

**PRESENTE**

-Mi señor-. Ginny Weasley se encontraba en aquellos momentos esperando a que Lord Voldemort le permitiera la entrada a su tan privado despacho. Hace unas horas, después de haber ido a visitar a Hermione, había tomado la decisión de que ya era el tiempo en que tendría que poner en marcha su plan. Si bien en los últimos días la presencia de la castaña había tambaleado todo no permitiría que nadie se metiera en sus aspiraciones a la grandeza.

Lord Voldemort simplemente observo a una de sus más inusuales seguidoras. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, eran pocas las mujeres que tomaran la marca. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando le informaron quien se había presentado, por voluntad propia, para tomar la marca tenebrosa. Pero a pesar de la buena disposición de la pelirroja, no se fio para nada de ella. Le costó a la chica diversas sesiones de tortura para poder portar su distintivo.

Una vez la iniciación hubo terminado la chiquilla había contado todo lo que sabía sobre la orden del fénix y los posibles planes que se estarían efectuando en un futuro. Le hablo sobre cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Sus amigos no quedaron exentos. Para el final del día, Lord Voldemort ya tenía la información necesaria para poder atacar sin algún obstáculo. De lo único que no supo era de las ubicaciones de los cuarteles centrales de la organización. Cuando la chica dudo sobre decirle fue castigada. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por enterarse.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que Ginevra le informara el motivo por el cuál se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su oficina. Más le valía que fuera importante. Hace días que no veía a Hermione y de cierta manera le preocupaba que alguien más, aparte de Narcissa Malfoy, supiera que ella se encontraba en sus aposentos.

-Espero que esto sea realmente importante-. Dijo Tom.

-Tengo valiosa información que le ayudara en el ascenso a su reinado-. Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a su señor.

-¿Qué sería aquello que podría acercarme a la victoria?-. Preguntó el Lord

-La ubicación de la Madriguera

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fue el sonido de escobas acercándose que alerto a los habitantes de la madriguera. Y fue segundos después de que salieran de la vivienda que esta se vino abajo. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar para después dar paso a sus atacantes.

Diversos grupos de mortifagos se agrupaban alrededor de ellos. Sin dejar alguna vía de escape posible. Estaban completamente rodeados y no había rastro alguno de refuerzos. ¿No deberían de haber aparecido en el momento exacto en el que las alarmas fueron activadas?

El grupo de magos que aquel día se estaba refugiando en la madriguera intento defenderse de la mejor manera. Sin embargo eran superados en número. Por más que lanzaran hechizos, sus varitas eran

-Pero que escena más lamentable. Se han quedado sin casa. ¡No se preocupen mi señor ya tiene preparados los cuartos para darles el hospedaje que necesitan!-. La horrible voz de Bellatrix penetro los oídos de los, ahora, prisioneros. El miedo fue imposible de ocultar. Sobre todo después de escuchar sus palabras.

Más allá de los prados que adornaban lo que era su hogar, pudieron distinguir la imponente figura que representaba al señor tenebroso. Al parecer Lord Voldemort en persona se había presentado para presenciar el espectáculo que en aquellos momentos sus seguidores habían realizado. Como último toco pudieron escuchar el hechizo que postraría la tan reconocible marca tenebrosa sobre el lugar donde antes se encontraba la madriguera.

Fue horas después, cuando despertando de los diversos hechizos que los mantenían quietos, que se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en lo que parecían ser las mazmorras de algún castillo. No fue difícil adivinar a manos de quien habían terminado.

-¿Señores Weasley?-. Aquella voz que por tantos veranos habían escuchado le causo un dolor en el pecho. Él no debería de estar ahí. Y sólo para reafirmarle lo que su mente ya le sabia, Harry Potter se adentró a su campo de visión. La imagen demacrada del chico le indico que ya hace tiempo que se encontraba en aquellos lugares. Más lo que rompió completamente con él fue ver también a Ron ahí. Ambos chicos mostraban claros signos de haber sido torturados.

-Pero muchachos, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-. Preguntó Molly al darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas que ocupaban la celda al lado de la suya.

-Es… una larga historia-. Dijo Harry. Aun no sabía cómo mirar a aquellas personas que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas en él. Sentía que había fracasado.

-¿Saben algo de Hermione?-. La pregunta de Ron desconcertó a todos los demás. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la chica faltaba.

-No se supone que ella estaba con ustedes- . Cuestionó Remus mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos. Se veía completamente demacrado por la pasada luna llena. No querían ni imaginarse que sucedería si todavía se encontraban ahí para la siguiente.

-Hace unos días, intentamos escapar. Casi lo lográbamos pero casi llegando al salón principal, Colagusano nos encontró. Cuando estaba por llevarnos ante Ya-saben-quien, logramos que soltara a Hermione y después de que le ordenáramos que se fuera ya no supimos nada.-. Contó Harry. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que alguien de la orden la hubiera encontrado y brindado su ayuda. Era su última esperanza.

-Ella no llego a donde nosotros, muchachos-. La declaración de Arthur dejó a los jóvenes preocupados.

_¡¿Dónde estaba Hermione?!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Ayuda!

Los gritos empezaron a inundar el lugar en cuanto la luz hizo presencia. A ninguno de los prisioneros les costó reconocer la voz. Tantos años escuchándola, conviviendo día a día, era imposible olvidarla. Pero aun así algunos no pudieron evitar tener precaución. Desde hace algunos meses que aquella chica había sido secuestrada y nada se sabía de ella.

-¡Ginny!-. Había sido Arthur el origen del grito. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su niña antes de que desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

Una sonora carcajada fue la respuesta. Y tan pronto el lugar quedó en silencio, la figura de la pelirroja se mostró ante ellos. La incredulidad lleno a cada uno de los prisioneros. Ante ellos, vestida completamente con las ropas características de los mortifagos, se encontraba Ginevra Weasley. La desquiciada sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro erizo los pelos de los que la conocían.

-¡Ah! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿Quién fuera a pensar que nos veríamos tan pronto?-.

Nadie podía creer las palabras de aquella chica. Aquella niña que en el pasado regalaba sonrisas a todos y que siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar su ayuda a quien más lo necesitara. Ahora se presentaba ante ellos como una asesina más de aquel oscuro régimen que Lord Voldemort estaba intentando instaurar en el mundo mágico.

-Ginny, ¿pero qué significa esto?-. Molly Weasley no podría terminar de creer que su pequeña, aquella linda niña que alguna vez sostuvo entre sus brazos, se encontrara de parte de aquel asesino que sólo sabía traer tiempos oscuros.

-Esto, madre, significa mi verdadero camino. Mi destino. Lo que en verdad merezco. La grandeza me espera, por años lo ha hecho y ahora nada podrá evitar que tome el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo-. Dijo Ginny con seguridad.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-. Grito Ron para segundos después ser torturado por el hechizo Cruciatus.

-Cállate, Ronald, hoy no estoy de ánimos para tratar contigo. Bastante tengo con escuchar tus gritos antes de dormir. Odio de Lucius te torture a esas horas. No tiene consideración por mis horas de sueño-. La voz de Ginevra no había cambiado en ningún momento, seguía siendo aquella tonada mimada que solía usar con sus padres. Como si en verdad no se encontraran en situación carcelero-prisionero.

-Pero, Ginny…-. Intento hablar Harry pero la chica rápidamente le interrumpió.

-¡Oh, mi dulce Harry! No te preocupes, tus gritos no me molestan, son como música a la hora de la comida-. Dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía una mirada soñadora. Obviamente recordando las deliciosas horas de comida que solían ser acompañadas por los sonidos de tortura del elegido.

Nadie sabía que decir. Mucho menos decidir la manera de actuar ante un nuevo enemigo que claramente los conocía. Aquel era un golpe bajo para la orden del Fénix.

-Tú fuiste la que dio la ubicación de la madriguera-. Sentenció Percy. Nadie había querido decirlo pero era claro quién era el responsable.

-¡Pues claro!-. Soltó la chica para después empezar a reírse-. Necesitaba que mi señor volviera a tener la confianza en mi persona. Y qué mejor que permitirle reunir a una parte de la orden del fénix junto a su gran salvador.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Ginny!-. Grito Harry, sin embargo fue completamente ignorado por la chica.

-Me han aburrido, tal vez venga a verlos otra vez, pero primero mi ascenso al trono. Les prometo que les dejaré asistir a mi boda-. Dijo para desconcierto de los demás. _¿Casarse?_\- _¡_Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! JAJAJA-. Canturrió Ginevra mientras se retiraba del lugar. _Ahora sólo quedaba encargarse de la castaña._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione observaba por la ventana todo el movimiento que se estaba realizando en los jardines traseros de la mansión. Hace días que Tom no se había aparecido por su habitación y en cierta forma eso le inquietaba. Sobre todo después de ver como metían a la fuerza a diversas personas que de alguna manera se le hacían conocidas.

-¡Oh, querida! Levantada tan temprano-. La voz de Narcissa Malfoy llegó con una fría brisa. Hasta ahora no había salido en ningún momento de aquella habitación, por lo que cada que alguien entraba se permitía sentir todas las esencias que entraban.

-¿Dónde está Tom?-. Pregunto Hermione. Ella no estaba para formalismos. Desde hace algunos días que se había estado sintiendo inquieta, y el hecho de no ver al hombre sólo incrementaba su ansiedad.

-Por el momento, el señor se encuentra traba…-. Decía Narcissa para momentos después ser interrumpida.

-Déjanos solos Narcissa-. La poderosa voz de su amo resonó por todo el cuarto. A la mujer sólo le quedo obedecer.

Hermione y Tom si miraron por algunos minutos antes de que la chica fuera corriendo a su encuentro. Tom no se negó a encerrarla entre sus brazos. La había extrañado muchísimo. Pero ya no habría necesidad de ocultarla más, la decisión estaba tomada, en unos días Hermione sería presentada como su futura esposa.

**PASADO**

-Señorita Granger

Hermione miro desconcertada al joven que en esos momentos se dirigía a ella. Abraxas Malfoy era alguien digno de ver. Con ese tan reconocible porte aristocrático, el cabello casi blanco y los ojos tan azules que por un momento pensé que se hundiría en ellos.

-Malfoy-. Fue lo único que pudo decir ante la sonrisa que el chico le había dirigido. Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal y rápidamente pudo sentir como un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. _¿Cómo se supone que debía de contestar a eso?_

-No deberías de hacerle mucho caso. Siempre anda buscando nuevas conquistas-. Una joven pelirroja había tomado asiento al lado. Y al parecer había estado observando el intercambio de palabras que momentos anteriores tuvo con el chico.

-Hermione Granger-. Se presentó Hermione ante el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas.

-Janet Weasley.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Hola a todos!

No sé cómo pero por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Se suponía que tardaría en actualizar esta historia y primero iría Nada es lo que crees, pero me llegaron las ganas de escribir en esta historia. Espero en estos días estar actualizando las demás. Ya van un poco adelantada, pero todavía nada terminado. Además estoy trabajando en otras dos historias pero esas todavía no saldrán a la luz.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me ayudaron reportando a la persona que estaba plagiando la historia. La chica se disculpó conmigo pero fue algo raro ya que ella en ningún momento considero estar haciendo tal cosa pero lo bueno es que ya se solucionó todo. Muchas Gracias.

Puede que me tarde en actualizar en los próximos meses ya que me encuentro participando en un programa de intercambio escolar, y si todo sale bien para principios de agosto estaré viajando a Argentina. Así que aprovechare lo que me queda de vacaciones para traerles todas las actualizaciones posibles.

Por el momento es todo, nos estaremos leyendo.

Adéu.

PD: Todo REVIEW hace feliz a la escritora y le da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
